Forgotten Dreams
by UnknownGhostWrtier
Summary: I noticed that Hetalia does not give too many details about America's and Canada's background. Who were their parents? Do they have any memories of their childhood before they were "discovered" by their fostering brother countries? This is a story about a recurring dream that the North Americas keep having and how it this dream takes them on a journey of self discovery.


_This is the first time I've ever written fan fiction, so please forgive me if I mess up in any way or if I break any Hetalia fandom rules or stuff like that. Also, I will not translate **some** of the languages that I'm using at this point. If I do it may give the story away. For those who know the language, hang tight all will be explained later in the story and I will give an explanation as to what inspired me to use the languages. Also, I do apologize if I screw up any of the languages! So that being said, Enjoy and here it is:_

**Forgotten Dreams**

**Part 1**

Matthew is awakened suddenly from a dream that left him weeping and frightened. He has always had this dream as long as he can remember and always occurs when he has had a bad day or feels lonely. This time the dream was more vivid and he can recall more of its details. Matthew so badly wanted to call Alfred and tell him about this strange dream that keeps haunting him. He looked at his clock which glared 3:00 AM and knew that it was too late to call his brother; just then his cell phone started to ring! The sudden ringing of the cell phone startled the Canadian, "Its Alfred! H-hello?!" With a sadden voice America answers, "H-hey Mattie. I know it's late and I'm sorry if I woke you up. I need to talk to you about something. Can I come over?" Matthew knew there was something wrong with his brother, due to the fact that "The Great America" never calls him for help or just to talk. It seemed unusual for Alfred to sound somber as well; he also wanted to tell his older brother about the dream he had. He answered back, "Sure, you can come over. Is everything alright?" Alfred replies immediately without even thinking, "We'll talk about it when I get there. See you soon!"

The older brother hangs up quickly leaving the Canadian in shock that his brother needs him. Matthew quickly got up from his bed; but before he could change out of his pajamas, there was loud bounding on his front door. The door was opened by his polar bear Kuma who answers softly, "who are you?" An exhausted America sharply replies, "Agh, I don't have time for this bear, you know who I am! Where's Canada?" Before the bear could say anything else, Matthew comes out his room to see his older brother, his appearance seemed like he had just came back from a long night of partying. "Alfred! Come on in!" says Matthew as he beckons his brother to the living room. Alfred walks in without any hesitation and looks at his younger brother, "Nice pajamas, listen we need to talk now! I can't take this dream or nightmare anymore!" As they sat down, Matthew asks, "A dream? What kind of a dream?" Alfred sighs and looks down sadly at his shoes, he begins to tell his brother about a dream that he too has had since he was little. Matthew was stunned that his brother's dream was almost the same as his, except his had more details. "Alfred, I've been having this dream that is somewhat similar to yours." Matthew then begins to tell his big brother about his haunting dream.

**Matthew's Dream:**

A woman appears before me in lightly lit room, she's quite beautiful! She's tall with dark brown eyes and long raven hair that complements her light brown skin. She is dressed in all white, except there's a brilliant necklace made of precious stones that glowed and sat gracefully around her neck. She embraces me with a smile and then I notice I'm a small child. She cradles me and begins to sing a song that sounds so familiar. She begins to sing again, "aahiee heyoo heyee weeheyaahie,aa hiae heyoo hie awee heyoo hie. cante' washte hokshila ake eashtima, haanheppe ke wa shte e we e hela hiie." I place my head against her chest and listen her enchanting voice, I feel safe in her arms. As she hums the lullaby, I notice there is another child that is sleeping on a bed next to us; his face looks familiar as well. This scene felt comfortable and I knew that this was my home. Then a door is slammed open, before us standing in the door way stood men in shinny armor. With me in her arms, the woman quickly stands up and yells at them in Spanish, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! Salir de aquí! (what are you doing here?! Get out of here!)" The men rush in quickly, a man with dark hair with the same shiny armor pushes me and the woman down on the bed where the other boy was sleeping. He is awakens immediately and is startled by all the sudden commotion in the room, the child crawls into the woman's arms and starts to cry uncontrollably. I begin to cry as well; the woman holds me and the other boy tightly and begs the dark hair man, "Por favor, no hagas esto! El dejo que me puedo quedar con ellos mas tiempo!(Please don't do this! He told me I could stay longer with them!)" The dark hair man looks down at us with disgust and says "No me importa lo que prometió! El no es mi comandante! Usted obedecerá el contrato, darnos los niños en paz y no se harán daño! (I don't care what he promised! He is not my commander! You must obey the contract, give us the children peacefully and you will not get hurt!)" The woman hugs us even tighter and begins to sob, and then the dark hair man grabs her arms trying to pull them free from me and the other boy. We begin to scream and cry wildly, "No, No! Por favor!" pleads the woman! We are pulled and pushed amongst the armored men, my tears burn my little face and I try frantically to hide my face in the woman's chest; hoping this would all end. "Arrêter! (Stop!)," booms a voice, all of the men stop immediately and step quietly off to the side, except for the dark haired man who still held tightly to the woman's arm. Two blond men enter the room, "What is going on here?" says one of the blonde men with thick eyebrows. The dark haired man answers with a spainsh accent, "I have come here to fulfill the contract! The children are of age to be taken and they no longer need her anymore." The other blonde male looked wildly at the Spaniard, "They are still too young! Also, we discussed that we would follow the contract and take the boys peacefully when they were at an understanding age." The spainard exclaimed, "My army is ready to attack both of you at my command! Are you both willing to spill innocent blood and die for this woman?" We begin to calm down, but the woman still kept her tight hold on our little bodies. The thick eyebrow blonde walks over to us and sighs heavily, "Antonio, the littlest one is not even two years old and I don't think he'll be able to understand that he and the older child are promised to us as a compromise to save the woman and her family. You have already stained your hands with innocent blood, let's not become mortal enemies." The Spaniard spits at the blonde, "I know what you're after Inglaterra and I have every right to it as well! Since I'm in a good mood, let's make a new deal!" Both of the blondes look at each other with concern and the French blonde, "Fine, est ce que vous voulez? (Fine, what is that you want?)" The spainard releases the woman's arm, she quickly moves and cries to the blonde Frenchman, "Plaire! Vous avez promis que vous m'aidiez! (Please, you said you'd help me!)" The Frenchman looks at the woman sadly, "I'm sorry, but we cannot afford to lose more lives and risk of losing you." The woman begins to sob softly and hugs the both of us. "It's settled then, I will let you both have the boys as promised, but I will keep her family under my rule. You may raise the boys as your wards and they will take over the woman's house and start colonies in your names. As for the woman, she is free until the boys are ready to take over," says the Spaniard, "The children need to be separated from her, so that she may not raise them to become bigger countries and have them conquer our lands." Both of the blondes nodded and said "Agreed!"

This is where my dream becomes spotty, I see a pair of arms gently take the older boy from the woman's arms, he's in the arms of the thick eyebrow man and they both disappear quickly. In a panic, I try to hold on the woman; then a pair of arms reach out for me as well. I begin to cry uncontrollably, thinking to myself "please, please don't let go of me!" I try so hard to hold on tightly to the woman, I grab her necklace as the pair of arms tries to pull me away. Her necklace snaps and all of the stones go flying across the room; I'm pulled quickly and rushed out of the room leaving the woman behind. I can hear her voice, she saying "gvgeyu! Gbgeyu Matthew!" It all happens so fast, I'm blinded with my own tears and the scenery around me spins wildly with sounds and lights; I close my eyes with the woman's voice still in my ears. I wake up in a bed in a strange room that rocks to and fro, the blonde frenchman is sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me with concern. He places a cool cloth on my forehead, tears roll out my eyes and the blonde man gently rubs my hand and says "C'est bon, vous êtes en sécurité. Nous allons à la maison maintenant. (It's ok, you're safe. We're going home now.)" I noticed that I have something in my hand, I had such a tight grip on the object that I could feel that it was beginning to cut into my skin, I pick up my hand to see what I was holding on to—it was a red stone that belonged to the woman's necklace. The French blonde reached over and took the stone out of my hand, "Il est préférable de ne pas s'accrocher à des souvenirs douloureux(It's best not to hold onto painful memories.)," I was too weak to fight him off; he took the stone and left the room. I am left alone in a room and that's when I wake up!


End file.
